ErenLevi NSFW Weekend Bash 2016
by hidansbabe530
Summary: This my entry for the '2016 Ereri NSFW Weekend Bash' event.
1. Day One: Foreplay

**First time participating in an event, so be gentle with me.**

Eren was exhausted when he got home. Annoying customers screaming in his face all day. Excuse him for being unable to add VODKA to your mocha latte and that it wasn't fall so they weren't selling pumpkin anything.

Levi must have heard him, because he came into the hall from the kitchen to greet him, only to see Eren's irritated expression.

"Work suck that much ass?" Eren's fiance so sweety pointed out. Eren nodded as Levi came over and gave him a quick kiss to his cheek. Levi was almost perfect house wife material. Cooks, cleans, has his own business so that he can work from home. Perfect.

"You have no idea." Eren said. He owned a cafe, and instead of just sitting out back doing numbers, he worked the front, leaving the numbers to his friend Armin.

Levi hummed.

"Alright. Well, I just finished getting the dishes done, dinner's not ready." Levi said. "Let's go take a fucking bath. You smell like you need one."

"I work at a cafe, not the landfill." Eren said with a small chuckle.

"Could've fooled me. You smell like someone splashed you with vodka and then took a shit on your shoes."

"Close enough." Eren said with a groan. "But a bath sounds great." Levi gave a single nod and went to get the bath ready, Eren following shortly after. Eren and Levi had a jacuzzi tub, and as Levi started to fill in and add a bit of bubble bath, Eren stripped. What Eren didn't expect was for Levi to strip as well.

"Joining me, love?" Eren asked. Levi looked him dead in the eye.

"No. I've just decided that I'm going to become a nudist at this very moment. Of course I'm fucking joining you... unless you'd rather I didn't." Levi said, seeming a little concerned that he may be pushing an invisible barrier he never knew was there. Eren chuckled as he kissed Levi's forehead.

"I would love for you to join me." Eren said as he stepped in, helping Levi in after and the two just sat quietly. The jets and warm water, mixed with the scent of peaches, and his fiance's back against his chest calmed Eren. Eren could have fallen asleep if Levi hadn't shifted so much. Eren opened his eyes (when did those close?) to see Levi had completely turned to face him, small blush on his face as he moved to straddle Eren.

"And what are you up to, love?" Eren asked. Levi shifted again, rubbing his lower body against Eren, and the taller man's eyebrows quirked upwards.

"Shut the fuck up." Levi said.

"I didn't say anything."

"You thought it." Eren just waited for Levi to speak again. "I've been horny all day, okay. I woke up with a raging hard on, but you had to go in early and you know I won't wake you up at three in the morning to deal with it." Eren hummed again.

"So, what do you want to do?" Eren asked, fingers lightly dancing on Levi's hips. Levi swallowed deeply. "Talk to me love."

"I just want you to touch me. Nothing further." Levi said. Eren nodded, feeling himself harden.

"Alright. Where do you want me to touch you?" Eren asked.

"My cock. Please just fist my cock." Levi pleaded, gently pressing the hardened appendage against Eren's stomach. Eren nodded.

"Do you want to get out of the tub first or-"

"Here is fine." Levi interrupted. Eren nodded again.

"Alright, but do you think you could return the favor?" Eren asked, rolling his hips up. Levi nodded and then shivered as Eren wrapped his hand around his cock. Levi reached around behind him to grab Eren, spreading his legs a little wider to give Eren a better grip on him.

The two moved their hands simultaneously, Eren rubbing his thumb around Levi's head while Levi pinched Eren's foreskin over the tip, causing the younger male to shudder. Levi's hand dipping to cup Eren's balls while Eren squeezed Levi's base. Levi would moan out right while Eren whimpered and tried to hide his face in Levi's neck.

"Fuck, Levi." Eren said, beginning to roll his hips slightly, thrusting into Levi's hand and making the smaller male bounce on his lap. Levi retaliated by thrusting into Eren's hand. It didn't take either one long before they came, Levi's tip poking out of the water enough that his cum shot out to cover his and Eren's chest while Eren's was released into the water.

After they had calmed down enough to wash off Levi's essence from their chests, they got out, getting dressed in pajama bottoms and heading to the kitchen for Levi to make them supper.

"Hey Levi." Eren said as Levi put a pot to boil. Levi hummed back in acknowledgement. "I love you." Levi's ears turned pink.

"I love you too. Thanks for getting me off." Eren burst out laughing.

"Anytime love."

 **I hope this actually follows the prompt. I actually looked up what counted as foreplay to make sure I got this right. And I was like' Oh, those are nice, but this needs to be NSFW, and some of these seem... SFW... So I'm hoping I did this right.**


	2. Day Two: Top Eren

**I'm getting to stuff I'm good at! I can do Smut! Top!Eren here we cum (see what I did there? shitty sex puns for the win!)**

Levi was sitting at home, finished cleaning, caught up on all of his work, and reading a book while he waited for Eren to come home. But that's not all he was doing. Levi was wearing his favorite satin black stockings, Eren's favorite red silk thong, and they're favorite black garter belt. And that was it. Levi wouldn't lie, he was a horny motherfucker, and Eren knew that day one.

When the door opened, Levi waited until Eren came into the living room.

"Levi? I'm home." Eren said, before the sound of something falling was heard. Levi looked up from his book to see Eren standing there, staring at him with his jaw open, a bag of groceries next to his feet. But in a split second, that gaping mouth turned into a smirk, eyes changing bedroom as he stepped forward.

"So this is why you didn't meet me at the door." Eren said. Levi nodded as he put his bookmark in and placed it on the coffee table. Turning to the bag on the floor, he nodded to it.

"Anything in their need to be put away this instant?" Levi asked. Eren shook his head. "Then let's get to it." Levi said, more like purred, as he pulled a condom from under his garter belt and lube from one of the side tables.

"Thought you'd never ask." Eren said as he pushed Levi down onto the couch and kissed him. "You okay on the couch?" Eren asked.

"Floor me." Levi said.

"But you'll get carpet burn." Eren said.

"Good." Eren sat up, watching as Levi got up and straddled him. "But first." Levi smashed his lips into Eren's, taking him off guard before the brunet reciprocated ten fold, shoving his tongue into Levi's mouth as things became more heated. Eren's hands sunk into the flesh of Levi's ass as Levi's hands buried themselves in Eren's hair. Tongues wrestled as hand's pulled and squeezed, teeth nipping as mouth's sucked and hips rolled. Moans and gasps were interchanged between ragged breaths. All up until Levi pulled away.

"I knew I said yes for a reason." He panted, keeping a firm grip on Eren's hair to keep the younger at bay. "But I don't feel like cumming from your kisses today babe, so let's hurry this up and move to the floor." Levi breathed, watching Eren shudder and his eyes darken.

"You asked for it." Eren said, bringing Levi to the floor, roughly, but also careful. Avoiding the coffee table and keeping Levi from hitting the carpet to hard, but rough enough to bring a gasp from Levi as the carpet rubbed against his back and ass.

"Quick or slow?' Eren asked.

"I'm in fucking thigh highs and a garter belt." Levi quipped. "Quick and hard." Levi said, watching as Eren nodded and grabbed the lube, getting his fingers ready.

"Thong on or off?" Eren asked as he looked down at Levi, licking his lips lightly at the look of his fiance on the floor, panting with his legs spread, showing how the 'womens' underwear was tight in the front and just a simple string in the back with a small triangle of cloth where all the strings connected.

"On." Levi panted, just the waiting making him restless. Eren gave a single nod, moving the string aside and teasing the entrance as he went to start leaving marks on Levi's neck.

"Have you prepped yourself already?" Eren asked when he easily slipped a finger in. Levi nodded, about to answer when he moaned as Eren slipped in a second one with a little more resistance.

"O-Only up to two. You know I can't get three of my fingers in my ass." Levi said, causing Eren to snort.

"I know, your flexibility sucks." That got him a glare.

"I can wipe my own ass and keep my pubes from looking like a tumbleweed, and that's all I need to be able to do down there." Levi huffed out, wiggling a bit to get Eren to move since he had stopped while picking on his older lover. "Now will you fuck me already?" Levi said, sighing when he felt Eren begin to move his two digits, turning that sigh into a moan.

"That's true. Very true. But love, you know I need to get you ready first." Eren said, right before pressing on Levi's prostate, causing the shorter male to arch and moan as Eren began to massage the small, sensitive gland and slip in a third finger almost unnoticed.

"Dammit Eren, you're going to make me cum too fucking early." Levi moaned. Eren chuckled as he stilled his fingers, touching the skin above the prostate but causing no extra pressure.

"Oh, so you're in that mood today." Eren teased. Levi huffed.

"You know, I could have just used that dildo in the drawer. It wouldn't tease me and fucking talk during sex."

"True." Eren hummed, before adding enough pressure to Levi's prostate to cause him to arch and his hips to roll. "But we both know you love my cock more. Now, back or doggie?" Eren asked as he eased the pressure he was applying to his lover's insides and slowly just rubbed his three fingers around. Levi, even through his erotic blush and panting, smirked.

"Woof." Eren gave a single nod, pulling his fingers out.

"In position then love." Eren said, grabbing the condom and rolling it on as Levi rolled onto his hands and knees. Eren winced slightly as he looked at Levi's back and ass. It was a little red, and Eren was grateful for Levi's stockings then. His knees would be a little safer, he hoped. But afterwards, he would be applying ointment and lotion to Levi's burns. Eren was apparently looking at the marks too long getting the condom on, because Levi shook his ass.

"You gonna fuck me anytime soon babe? Or are you thinking about needing a trip to the shitter?" Eren rolled his eyes as he got into position. "There we go." Levi sighed pressing back on Eren's head a bit.

"Let me move the damn string first." Eren said, pushing the thong string to the side and, after making sure his dick was lubed enough, slipped into Levi in one roll. Levi moaned loudly, shaking slightly with the stretch and burn. But this was how Levi licked it. This was how Levi wanted it. This was how Levi NEEDED it. But Eren still waited until Levi gave the go ahead, and though that made Levi feel very loved and special, he just needed to fuck.

"Today, please." Levi said as he ground his hips back into Eren. "My ass won't fuck itse-AH!" He was cut off by a single, quick thrust. "Finally." Levi said, and Eren then picked up a quick rhythm. His hands latched onto Levi's hips, slightly bent over the older man, and was grunting and groaning with every thrust as Levi's fingers curled into the carpet, head hanging between his arms with his mouth hanging open as profanities, praises, and orders left his mouth. There was also the sound of skin slapping skin in the apartment, and if the two hadn't made sure to get a sound proofed apartment, there would have been pissed neighbors.

"Oh FUCK!" Levi moaned, his head swinging back as Eren shifted to a better position and went right into Levi's prostate. "Right there." Levi said. Eren moaned lowly at the feeling of the slight squeeze Levi's body gave at finding the gold mine of pleasure. Making sure to keep the angle as consistent as he could, nails digging slightly into Levi's hips for better leverage, enough to mark and bruise, but not break skin, Eren went faster.

On a specifically hard thrust, Levi fell onto his elbows, causing Eren to fall forwards slightly as well, hands on either side of Levi's body. The new angle gave Eren better access to Levi's prostate, and the brunet took it to his advantage as he heard more moan than word from Levi. The raven was pretty much just moaning and whimpering with a couple debauched 'fuck yes', 'Eren' and 'More'. But Eren could feel his end coming, and he refused to not satisfy Levi first, so one hand went around Levi pulling his still restrained and completely neglected cock out. Eren could feel the precum completely covering the tip. One stroke was all it took to bring Levi over the edge with a loud moan of Eren's name. And with how tight he became, it took Eren one more thrust for him to finish, growling Levi's name into his shoulder.

The two collapsed onto the floor, Eren quick to roll off Levi and removed the condom, tossing it into the small trashcan beside the couch. They stared at each other, panting.

"To be dead honest." Levi said. "I completely fucking forgot I had the damn thong on." Eren started to laugh as he sat up.

"Come on. You have carpet burn all over yourself and I'm sure your dick didn't appreciate being restrained the entire time."

"Bath and massage?" Levi asked as Eren just picked him up bridal style. Eren laughed.

"Yup." Eren said as they headed to the bathroom.

"Then round two?" Levi asked again. Eren chuckled darkly.

"I don't HAVE to go to work tomorrow." Eren purred, causing Levi to shudder.

"Fuck YES!" He quickly narrowed his eyes at Eren. "If I walk tomorrow-"

"I'll make sure you can't." Eren said as he shut the bathroom door.

 **BOOM! I don't even fucking know. But I feel good about this. Better than the one that was just foreplay, let me tell you.**


	3. Day Three: Top Levi

**Top Levi time! I would like to say I'm more familiar with this one (since every smut I've pretty much written up to this point besides last chapter has been top Levi) So here we go!**

Eren was shaken up. He had just finished giving his statement to the police as he stood in front of the cafe, having it closed for the rest of the day, probably the week. The employees were also giving statements and slowly, one by one, sent home, along with witnesses from inside and outside the cafe.

"Eren!" Someone yelled from the other side of the police barricade. Eren turned to see Levi, slightly panicked, but also relieved. Why did they have a police barricade for an attempted armed robbery? It's not like anyone got hurt. Well, the ceiling light above the register was shattered, so maybe that's why? Eren wasn't really all there. "That's my fiance you ass hat, let me fucking see him!" Levi snapped as the officer trying to keep him back.

"Levi." Eren croaked, not even noticing he was moving towards him until he had pulled Levi past the officer and into his arms, still shaking slightly.

"Holy fuck, are you okay? Erwin called as soon as they got that bastard in cuffs." Levi pulled away to look at Eren's face, seeing the tan skin slightly paled. "Can you go home yet?"

"I-I'm waiting until everyone else has been talked to and leaves." His phone would randomly go off as someone had made it home safely. And it was a sunny beautiful fucking day, just past the lunch rush.

"Alright, I'm staying with you then." Levi said as he pulled Eren in again. Eren just clung to him, checking his phone when it went off and answering extra questions as needed. Erwin came over after a while, Eren couldn't really say how long.

"We have all the witness statements, but we need to look at the security footage as well." Erwin said. He was a close friend of Levi's, and so Eren was more than happy to not only cooperate, but that a friend was helping him out.

"Of course. Come with me." So Eren brought Erwin and Levi with him to the security room, where Reiner and Bert had been working, and who had called the cops and were Bert came from. Once in the room, Erwin turned towards the two.

"Levi, you can take Eren home now." Levi nodded and he left with Eren, after they both thanked Erwin for the help. Once they got home, They sat on the bed, Eren curled into Levi's side.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Levi asked. Eren gave a single nod.

"Long story short, a guy came and held me at gunpoint, telling me to give him all the money in the register, I stood my ground, he shot the light above the register to intimidate me, Bert jumped over the counter and tackled him to the ground, Reiner close behind, calling the police." Levi sighed shakily.

"Remind me to thank them by buying them that spinning dildo Reiner was talking about." Levi said. Eren then pulled away a bit, Levi flinched. "Fuck, sorry."

"Take me." Eren said, causing Levi to pause and stare at him.

"What?"

"Take me. Levi please. I-I'm still freaking out. I... I..." Eren looked Levi dead in the eye. "I'm scared Levi. Please, I need something to ground me. Please Levi, I'm begging you, I-" Eren was cut off by a gentle kiss, gentle enough to cause him to shiver.

"I never said no." Levi breathed, running a gentle hand down Eren's side. Levi could understand Eren wanting sex, but not completely why he wouldn't want to top. Levi would figure he'd want control, since his earlier situation gave him none. But maybe it was because Levi was gentle. Where Eren enjoyed giving it rough, which the two definitely prefered, Levi was careful, gentle. When he topped there were no toys, no kinks, just pure vanilla sex. And if Eren wanted to be grounded, they were going to take it slow as well.

Levi kissed Eren again as his hand began to move up, over Eren's collar bones and neck, to caress his cheek as their lips moved together, Eren gasping into Levi's lips. Levi ran his hand down to Eren's shirt collar, beginning to unbutton the flannel Eren had worn for the day, kissing down until his lips were unable to reach more because of the undershirt Eren wore. Only down to Eren's collarbones were really shown, but Levi didn't mind, he just continued to leave small marks on the skin until the first layer between his and Eren's skin was gone, following that up by the removal of his own shirt.

"Levi." Eren breathed out, cheeks red as Levi removed his undershirt, leaving the two topless. Eren's fingers reached for Levi, pulling the raven to him while he shivered lightly. Levi hummed into Eren's neck as his hands began to wander his partner's torso. Slow motions that reminded Levi of everything Eren was. Strong, for Levi anyways. Muscle danced under his fingertips as Levi traced Eren's chest and abdomen, his six pack quaking slightly at the gentle treatment. Eren used to be a lanky mother fucker, if his high school photos were anything to go by, but he filled out. A lot. Not so he had muscle like his security guard Reiner, that was body builder big. But Eren was muscled enough to rival Levi.

A quiet whine left Eren, letting Levi know that, though the body worship was appreciated, he still wanted more. So Levi began to kiss down his body, tracing it out with eyes and mouth as he slowly worked down. Levi would never get sick of Eren's body, he had decided this when he had first topped. Natural tan skin that made Levi slightly envious that he was pale and often questioned over his health. Smooth to the touch, warm and soft, pliable when needed, but also firm and supporting as well. Almost no scars, except the one on his left hand by his thumb, because Eren would bite it as a nervous habit, and had tripped once with it in his mouth, biting through the skin and some muscle. Lucky he hadn't given himself nerve damage, though it acts up sometimes anyways.

Levi's lips lead him to the waistline of Eren's jeans. Levi's eyes darted up to his shaken lover, who nodded slowly. With permission, Levi removed Eren's jeans, underwear, and socks, kissing his strong thighs and calfs, massaging the skin softly. Eren's shaft was standing proud, leaning to the right slightly, coarse hairs in need of a quick trim, but Levi could deal with it for tonight. Levi kissed up Eren's thighs to his weeping erection, keeping eye contact with Eren.

"Tell me what you need, babe." Levi said, kissing at Eren's base. Eren whimpered a little.

"Suck it, please." Eren blushed a little darker, and Levi waited. He had learned over the years that if Eren was bottom, he could get a little shy with what he wanted, and if there was something else he wanted, his blush would darken, especially the tip of his nose, where as if he lied, it was the tip of his ears.

"What's else do you want babe?" Levi asked as he gently ran his fingers down Eren's thighs.

"C-Can you... prep me at the same time?" Eren said, closing his eyes briefly, but opened them shortly after. Levi had a thing about eye contact when he topped. Eren knew it was because of his eyes. Levi had said 'Those things are too beautiful not to stare into when making love, and if I'm topping, I want to see them in the throes of pleasure I give you and how they roll back when you finish from your prostate getting fucked deeply. Perfect spank bank material when you're at work.' Awkward, to the point, blunt, and true.

"No problem." Levi said, answering Eren's request by grabbing the lube and a condom from the nightstand, when Eren stopped him, face having turned a darker shade again, especially the tip of his nose. "Eren?"

"N-No condom. Please. I want to feel you." Eren said, looking away to try and avoid the embarrassment of admitting this want. Levi took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he dropped the condom back into the drawer. They always used condoms, only a few times they hadn't. And that was during rounds of high emotions, example, the night Eren proposed (Eren obviously topped). So Levi knew that this was a serious situation for Eren, and that he seriously needed the physical and emotional reassurance.

"Ready?" Levi asked after getting his fingers well lubricated. Eren gave a single nod accompanied by an affirmative hum. Levi slowly circled Eren's entrance with a finger at the same time he left butterfly kisses up and down Eren's shaft. Eren only shivered lightly as he felt the small bits of stimulation on his nether regions. Levi kissed Eren's tip before popping the head into his mouth, and began prodding at Eren's hole, just barely pushing the tip in. And as Levi finally to put more of Eren's cock down his throat, his finger began to move in, slowly. As Levi began to loosen Eren up, he also began to move his head faster. Eren began to pant and squirm a little, having a hand in Levi's hair as the speed of both his mouth and finger continued.

"A-Another." Eren panted, and Levi obliged by adding another finger. As the two fingers massaged Eren's walls, curling and scissoring, Levi pulled back and licked at Eren's dick a bit, before going back down. After a few more minutes, Levi added his third finger and went down until Eren's tip hit the back of his throat. Eren gave a quick shout, his hips bucking up into the warmth as Levi swallowed around the tip. after finding Eren's prostate, Levi allowed his younger lover to fuck his mouth briefly, before pulling off and out. Eren gave a quick whine until Levi kissed him while lubing up his own cock and positioning the head at Eren's entrance.

"Are you ready?" Levi asked, gently kissing Eren's face and neck.

"Yes, please Levi. Take me." Eren whined, wrapping his arms and legs around Levi, pulling him closer as Levi began to enter him. They took it slow, Levi stopping when Eren needed a break, and once their hips were flush, waiting until Eren was ready for him to move. Once to go ahead was given, Levi began slow, deep, gentle thrusts that had Eren's head back, jaws hung open in long moans and pants. Levi's jaw was clenched as he focused on bringing Eren the grounding he needed.

"Levi, can you mark me?" Eren asked, shuttering before releasing a deep moan. Levi responded by sucking on Eren's neck below his ear, causing the younger man to moan again. Levi repositioned his hips slightly for a better and easier angle, and got a louder moan out of Eren.

"Right there Levi, please, more." Levi nodded as his hips began to move faster, hitting into Eren's prostate every time. Eren's nails sunk into Levi's shoulders, causing Levi to groan and respond by sinking his teeth into Eren's skin, at the junction between his neck and shoulder. A high pitched whine left Eren's throat at that, and it caused Levi to move even faster, wrapping his arms under Eren's armpits and onto his shoulders to pull him closer so that Levi could delve deeper. Eren squeezed around Levi, causing both to let out deep moans.

"E-Eren... I'm close..." Levi said. Eren only nodded.

"Inside, please. I want to feel you cum inside me." Eren said. After a few more thrusts, Levi was cumming inside of Eren with his name on his tongue. And at the feeling of being filled with his lover's seed, Eren came as well while moaning out Levi's name. Levi collapsed onto his elbows to keep himself from landing on Eren, the two panting as they came down from their highs.

"Tha-Thank you, love." Eren said as he leaned up and kissed Levi's lips sweetly. "I... I really needed that." Levi gave a small smile as he gave Eren an Eskimo kiss.

"Anything for you babe." And after cleaning up and changing the sheets, the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **And this is my entry for Ereri NSFW Weekend Bash thingy for 2016! I hope you all liked my gentle!Levi and upset!Eren. I'm not really sure how this part happened, but I like it and think it's sweet!**


End file.
